Solstice Rain
by Shadbolt
Summary: After breaking dawn, Renesmee and Jake are happy with the fmaily, not yet showing their true feelings for eachother. But when Edward gets a call from the vulturi, they are spiraled into a chain of events. Will Jake and Nesse ever get their chance at love?
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee's POV

I watched the smile crawl across his face as he woke up, we both fell asleep watching the game with Emmett, and I guess no one bothered to move us. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and gave Jake a sloppy grin; he gave me one in return and kissed my forehead. Didn't he hear my already too fast heartbeat speed up when he did that? Didn't he even realize, though it was a simple and common gesture for him, it sent me waves of fantasies and dreams? Those thoughts always came afterward, after my mind was cleared of his scent, his warmth, his smile that seemed always brighter when he was around me. I slowly stood up, stretching as I did. Jake groaned and jumped up too, he may have been sore but I was content. It seemed like I haven't had a better night's sleep in years. My Dad came striding through the door of the main house, coming back from our little house about two minutes away. I was thirsty; my throat was dry and aching. I slowly and lazily walked to the fridge and grabbed my water bottle, filled with blood, and took a few sips. My dad came up behind me and gave me a few playful shoves to hurry up; I wasn't really in the mood to use vampire speed. Jake started the stove and threw 6 eggs on a pan. Whether he was making an omelet or just random eggs I didn't know. Alice cut Jakes hair again, it still ran long but now it was cute and hot at the same time. I came and stood next to Jake, liking the warmth as he pulled me close to him. For a moment, I felt like more than his best friend. I felt like more than just a little girl he thought no different than a little sister. He dropped his arm and grabbed my hand, smiling down at me with a strange and wistful look in his eyes.

"Good morning" I said with a bright smile, glad that mine led to a smile of his own. I raised my hand toward his cheek and gave him my thoughts. Though how much I wished to give him my feelings, my actual thoughts. How I wished everything we had was going to turn into a fairytale. But no, instead I chickened out, yet again, and just showed me eating half of his eggs. He laughed and reluctantly handed over a plate of eggs, funny how easy it is to lie with your visions. How much I wish I could've told him the truth, but now I'm forced to eat eggs. I don't even like eggs. Jasper came down the stairs with Alice at his side. Alice gave me a once over and I swear I saw fire in her eyes. I was wearing one of my old shirts with my sweats. I felt Jakes humor and it was if I could sense he was rolling his eyes. "She looks fine Alice" he said with a laugh. "Says you. Really, Nesse. I thought we got over this _obsession_ with these sweats last month?" I just rolled my eyes and gave her and Jasper a quick hug. "Good morning to you too" I laughed at her. She gave me a smug smile and I felt another shopping trip coming on. I held my hand out and touched Jaspers face, showing him a vision of me and his training with Emmett again. It looked like he was glowing with pride as he nodded. After a few more quick good mornings with the family, a shower and clothes that pleased Alice, me and Jake went to work on my car. I got my license two years ago, when I actually turned fifteen. I looked as if I was seventeen, and I haven't actually grown since. I wasn't vain, but I liked the way I looked. I liked staying seventeen forever, which I probably would do considering how much my growth rate has sped down. Jake pulled me into a hug and comically carried me into our garage. Rosalie was in their working on her car; she saw me and gave me a gentle hug. Rosalie was my second mom, she practically shined with pride on everything I did, she and Emmett built me and Jake the garage for my sixteenth birthday, on the condition that she got to work on her cars their too. It was the best birthday present I had ever gotten, up until this year. Two months ago on my birthday, Jake walked me into the garage with his hands over my eyes. I opened them to my child. My nineteen sixty-six mustang convertible. It was beat up, old and run down. But it was gorgeous. Me and Jake had put days of blood sweat and tears into this thing, I held my breath as Jake turned the key. I let out a long sigh of relief when we heard the purr of her engine. I gave a cheer and jumped into Jakes waiting arms. Something felt different, more relaxed yet tenser. And just like that it ended, and as if it was forgotten, it was me and Jake celebrating the car again. My dad came in at a speed so fast I almost didn't catch him. "It's running?" He asked in disbelief. But I saw his happiness for it. To me it wasn't just about the car, it was about the time me and Jake got. He was the only one who would let me cry, who understood that I needed to be upset sometimes. He was the only one who actually understood that I needed a balance between perfect and not. But the days went on the same, as they always do. Jasper and I trained for hours. I ate, hunted, and was happy. But as my dad's cell phone rang and his face tensed up, I gripped Jakes hand as he said the next few words into his phone. "It's _nice_ to hear from you too again, Aro"


	2. Chapter 2

Breathing was supposed to be natural, right? So is your heart beating, I think. But once I heard his name I lost my breath and my heart skipped its beat and lost all rhythm. I had met him once, sixteen years and five months ago to be exact. I knew that another visit from the vulturi could mean a lot of things. It could mean that Aro feels bad for what he did to my family. Which is the most unlikely possibility. It could mean that he wants us to come to Vulterra for countless reasons. It could be him trying to split our family apart. It could be him trying to take the wolves from us. I gripped Jakes hand and tried my hardest to catch the conversation. "No!" My dad growled into the phone. It was repetitive, I couldn't hear what he was asking, but I did know Aro wanted one of us to go to Italy, he always did. "No. You will have to find a way to finish you _work-_" My dad sneered the word. _"_Without her" Then, he whispered something so quietly into the phone that I didn't hear, but its okay. Because Jake certaintly did. "NO!" Jake roared. He started shaking to violently that I had to set my hands on his face to control him. "Jake stop!" I sent him images of the car, of me and him wrestling in the back yard. Of our hands together and his arm around me. Soon he wasn't shaking, but his eyes were full of more venom than my fathers. "No" Jake told him through grinded teeth. Finally my curiousity spiked. "What did Aro want?" it came to my realization that me wanted me or the wolves, or else Jakes reaction would've been less violent. My question went unanswered. "Carlisle?" My dad said, I knew he heard him. Less than a minute of him fluttering around the house the family was at the garage. I realized then that we hadn't turned the motor off. "Dang!" I yelled and turned the key. I looked to see everyone concentrating on Alice's face. We stood in silence, when she suddenly stopped I realized that it was me or the wolves. Jake wasn't going to vulterra alone if it was him, so it has to envolve both of us. As soon as I made that decision Alices face fluttered again, I could imagine her seeing two blank spots. Crap. I thought as I saw my fathers face. "No" He said sternly. "What was the vision? The phone call? Tell me and il make my decision!" I practically yelled at him. I was done having all of my serious choices made for myself. "No" Alice repeated. "What was the vision Alice?" My mother asked, but it seemed like she wasn't the only won who was about to ask that question, everyone looked as though they were on the edge of their seats, so to speak. Jasper came and set his hands on my shoulders, obviously nervous. My mother gasped as realization came to her. "She is NOT going to vulterra. No!" She said sternly. Emmetts eyes lit up like it was his birthday and Rosalie threw me a very nervous glance. Jake was shaking again, I gave him my hand. "Come to the living room. There is apparently much to discuss" Carlisle said. We all walked into the living room, my father and Alice already discussing what was happening and how to protect me. Esme gave me a gentle squeeze around the shoulders, but comfort wasn't what I needed right now. What I needed was the two people in the world who would let me fight for what I believe in, who will protect me when _nessesary. _I needed Jake and Jasper. Everyone was settled in the living room, not bothering to include me in the conversation that involved me. Not bothering to tell me anything that just happened even though I was right next to them. Not caring about anything other than my safety. I blocked my thoughts from my father, inheiriting that from my mother, and didn't listen to the conversation. Three hours I sat in my bedroom listening to music. Three hours I had no one to talk to. Three hours of absolute anger and frusteration led to Jasper coming into my room. I gave him a look that hopefully said I didn't want to be talked to, even so, he ignored it. Instantly I calmed down and leaned against the arm that was around me. "Don't control my emotions. Im sick of not being able to do anything on my own." I told him. He nodded in understanding and let a little bit of my anger flow back in me, when he did that I only got angrier. "Nesse, you can be angry. I was only controlling them because you seemed like you didn't want to be" So just like that he was going to let me let my anger out? I tried to control myself, knowing that I shoudnt take it out on him. I took a calming breath and concentrated on my heart beat. I let it slow myself down, almost trying to match its pace, though it was fast it was also a happy sound. And that's what I was always expected to be. Happy. I never come up to expectations. I whispered in my thoughts, and though they would all denie it, I know its true. I block my power to be a mind reader, which would make me that much more powerful. I don't want to become a full vampire, and I don't like being a half vampire. Im a freak in a world of freaks, and everyone can see it. Blocking my mind reading ability was stupid, I know. But is it that bad that I want to be normal? "What was the phone call about Jasper. Please, I can protect myself. Stop trying to save me from my world."I sighed, knowing that the only person who ever tells me anything is Jake, yet he's downstairs. Hotheaded and angry discussing the phonecall with the rest of the family. "You'll be the death of us, Nesse. I swear it." He said with a funny grin. "Your dad's going to kill me." But he took an unnessesary breath, almost as if for affect and started with the phone call. "Aro has made many mistakes in his lifetime. Most of them affecting this family, and as much as he doesn't like to admit it, they aren't as powerful as they seem. We have stood stronger against them, we have Alice, me, your mother, your father, the wolves and _you. _You Nesse, could be one of the most powerful vampires." He looked at me expectantly, and I knew what he was talking about. I use my shield to block myself from mind reading, and I don't want to be a full vampire. I just nodded. "Nesse no ones disappointed in you, its about your happiness. And as much as I dislike your decision, it's the one that's best for _you. _And that's all that matters." I sighed once more and he continued. "Aro made a mistake, a huge one. And he needs you to use your power of _showing_ people your thoughts, he needs you to tell this vampire the truth, so he can get him off of Aro's case." That's_ it?_ He just needs me to og to vulterra so I can show someone the truth? That's the argument? "And I cant go, why?" I asked him, as if it was obvious I should go. But they had thought this through more than I had. "What if he's lying? What if this vampire is dangerous? What if Aro's guard wont let us stand by your side? What if something goes wrong and he doesn't believe you, Nesse? What if he attacks you?" I was waiting for the solid _NO _from Jasper, but something made it seem like I wasn't going to get it. "What if me, Emmett, Jacob, your mother, Carlisle, Sam and your father were there to protect you?" He finished. Pointing out his opinion rather clearly. He was right of course, and for once he was fully on my side. He gave me a wink and with a bow, he left the room. I sat there for another hour while they were discussing the phone call. How was I supposed to convince my dad to let me go to Vulterra? How was I supposed to convince anyone to let me go to vulterra? Why did I want to go so much? The question came from the sick feeling in my gut, I knew I was about to do something wrong, I just didn't know what it is. But why did I want to go? Because I needed a change? An adventure maybe. I needed to show them I could take care of myself, and if I was as strong as Jasper thinks I am, then im sure I could handle myself. Emmett would go, and so would Jake. Jasper might, as long as Alice went, and then my Mom would come if dad had to go. Carlisle wouldn't bear to leave the family, so Esme had to come. And that left Rosalie, who loved me the most in the world. So she would come in the first place. If only I could confirm with Aro that I would meet with him, and then make my decision there… it sounded reasonable enough. I hated lying as much as I hated my free will always being taken, but I had an idea. And it might be the only way im getting to talk to Aro. I quietly made my desent down the hallway and down the stairs. "Hey Daddy, can I please borrow your phone to order a pizza? You guys can keep discussing this, I forgot my phone at the other house" My dad gave me a quick smile and flipped me his phone. No one thought nothing of it. I did feel guilty, but I would order a pizza, just so I wasn't actually lying. And my phone was at the other house, so it didn't make much of a difference. Jaspers friend had hooked my dad up with a special kind of phone, I didn't understand it, but it allowed me to call Aro back. After the third ring, he picked up. "Edward, have you changed your mind about your decision yet? You could come to vulterra to you know, you all would be very helpful, your talented family" Aro greeted me. Finally, I would get my chance at a choice. "This is not my fathers decision to make, and I am sorry he put you under that impression" I told him. His voice was like silk ice, something cool to see and hear, but it sounded too deadly to trust. "Ah, Renesmee. Your voice is as beautiful as I imagined it would be. You heard the phone call with your father I presume?" A small amount of fear spiked through me, but I had a point to prove. To my family and to myself, and I wasn't going to let go without a fight. "I can be in Vulterra in three days. I have my own free will and choices, and this was not something that was supposed to be kept from me." Respect, I whispered to myself. My family had raised me right, I shouldn't talk to someone this way, through anger. My emotions were getting the best of me. "I can sense and understand your frusteration child, once you arrive you can tell the receptionist that Aro and Marcus would like to meet with you, tell them you are a Cullen and you will be brought right in. Is there any dietary needs to be taken care of?" Why did my family think this man was so hostile? He sounded perfectly fine to me. "If I am allowed to hunt then my needs are settled. I can bring a small amount of money with me to buy my food. All needs are taken care of, thank you though for the courtesy." He gave a small laugh. "Though I have to go, before my father hears this phonecall. It was a pleasure talking to you Aro, and I will see you.." It then occurred to me that I wouldn't be able to hide it for this long. I had to make the plane _today_. "I will see you in a day. I will call again if there is any misunderstandings between my family" It was as if I could sense his amusment. "Going against your familys will are you? There is always a place in Vulterra for you, remember that." I quickly hung up and slowly walked back down stairs. All fears of them standing there, as if they heard the conversation were gone when I listened to them arguing about the possibilities of me getting hurt. Jake was standing, arms behind his head in frusteration, it seemed as though Jasper brought his point up. Jake looked at me and I gave him a smile, he gave me a rueful one in return. Another pint of fear shot through me. I was going to have to leave Jake. I was going to have to sneek behind everyones back. Someone made another point and Jakes attention was directed back to the discussion. "Im going to go get my cell and laptop and chill out in the other house kay?" I told my dad as I slipped on my shoes. He just nodded without turning around. I sighed and in less than two minutes I was there, on my cell phone booking a flight to Italy. It didn't take much to impersonate my mothers voice and use my debit card. It also didn't take much to bribe the man to get myself a rented car. A nice one too, a yellow porshe just like Alice's, and it technically wasn't illegal, since I already had my license, so it doesn't really matter, right? Something was sick in my gut, and I knew it was right. I did feel horrible for going against their will, but I wanted to do this. Besides, I had never been to Italy. I quickly calmed myself down, a technique I learned from Jasper. And walked into the main house. "Hey Mom? I'm gonna go pick up some stuff from the store and il be back in maybe, an hour?" I sounded perfect. I hated how easily lying came to me, how easily people trusted me. I hated how I was doing this. But I loved it. The only freedom I ever got, and I forced it. The plane left in an hour, so I had to pull this off now. "Alright hun, what are ya picking up?" I smiled and threw my hair back, looking just like Rosalie as I did. "Ya know, girl stuff" I quickly grabbed my hightops and ran out of the house, I didn't stop running. I grabbed my wallet and ID, along with three thousand dollars in cash which I could hide from the airport security easily. I was off. Thinking about nothing and caring about nothing as I was running. Only about Jake. How much I needed him, how much he acted like he needed me. Maybe this time away from him will give me time to get over this stupid crush. My heart started aching as I continued to run. Even if my Dad found out now that I was gone, it would already be too late. My plane boards in 5 minutes, and it took me fourty to run here, besides, im just as fast as he is. Mom would kill me when I got home, so would Carlisle and the rest of the family. Jakes going to hate me. It surprised me how much my thoughts wandered back to him. The feel of his warm arm slung around my shoulders, and how gradually it now sits on my waist. How I always used to think he belonged to me. I remember one day so clearly, im so happy il never forget it. I was ten, or rather I looked the age of ten.

"_That's a pretty new hat you got there Nesse" Jake told me. I giggled and set it on his head, the bells on it making the softest ringing noise. _

"_Me and Mommy made it for you, so this time when we play hide and go seek in the snow I can find you!" I said, laughing as he shook his head, making the bells twinkle again. _

"_For me? Your such a cheater Nesse" he laughed at me. He opened his arms and I jumped into them, fitting perfectly enough in his arms that he could hold me level with his face. _

_I gave him a tight hug. "Your all mine Jake. Leah cant have you" _I laughed as I thought Leah was in love with him, and though she still might be, it would be a funny pair to see.

"_Im all yours forever Nesse. You're my girl, and your all mine" He gave me a kiss on the cheek and threw me over his shoulders, breaking into wolf form we rode off, burying my face in his fur so that the snowflakes stopped falling in my eyes._

"I am still yours forever Jake" I said as I shook my head. Wishing he were here so I could show him the memory. I scoffed at the idea, he shouldn't even remember that. It was seven years ago.  
Soon enough I was sitting on the plane, drinking Coke and eating cookies in first class. The guilt was eating at me gently, but something in my stomach was going off like warning bells. Some sick feeling told me to kick the plane wall off and jump out. But I didn't. The attendant went over the plane reglations and emercency procedures in English, French and Spanish. Understanding them all I sat back and cranked my iphone to full blast. I bought the seats behind and next to me too, like Dad always did. He makes humans uncomfortable, same with the rest of them. I just don't like it when the men come onto me. The older men always seem to think things that has dad restraining to break the seat apart. I laughed gently to myself, knowing that Jake was the only guy who ever had my attention. I wanted to call him, I wanted to dial his number and let him know I was okay. I will when I land. I thought quietly to myself as set off into the air, my heart slowed down at the thought of hearing his voice. Now, off to Italy.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane ride was agonizing. Though it gave me time to think, I found myself surrounded by more than just my thoughts. I found myself testing my powers. For the first time I found myself trying to reach my "mind reading" part of my brain. It was easy, but then I couldn't turn it off, and because I couldn't turn it off I lost all concentration on my shield. I was surrounded by thoughts.

_Ugh. Look at all the men on this plane. Even my husband is looking at her. _A women from two rows back was thinking.

_I wonder if I fake going to the washroom I could get a better look at her. _A teenager thought. More thoughts surrounded me.

_Oh my gosh. Why do movies have to be so sad. I cant believe my mascara is running on a plane.  
_

_Wow. What a freak. No one is ever that pretty. She has to be in some serious makeup or something, maybe she is some type of celebrity with a personal designer. _

More thoughts.

_Maybe if I just lure the girl out of the airport, then I can get her number and maybe a little action._

I focused on the seat infront of me, trying with all my effort to ignore the thoughts. I matched the voice in the teenagers head to the one who just passed by my seat. Looking back and smiling at me. Testing, I gave him a light smile.

_Holy shit! Her lips, her eyes! They were fricken gold! Everything about her face is perfect. Man, I gotta get her number. _

I laughed to myself, wondering why people ever thought this way, until my mind was enveloped in more thoughts. I couldn't control anything. I couldn't conctentrate. After an hour of this, I realized I had to get it to stop. I couldn't go to Aro with my shield down. No matter how stupid of a move it was to come here in the first place, I wasn't that retarded. I checked my phone. I had twenty five missed calls and one hundred and fifty text messages. By now, they had gotten my note. And by now, they were mad.

_Family, you know how you all say you love me? Keep that in mind while reading. _

_I'm sorry, I think that's what I should start off with first. I don't like going behind your back. But this is something I want to do, I want this opportunity. By now, im guessing dad has found his phone in my bedroom. And please tell me you didn't eat the pizza guy. I called Aro from your phone dad, im sorry. By now, im at the airport. Im not going to lie to you anymore, I don't think I thought this through enough. I will call you when I have though. I love you all, remember that okay? You have all rights to be mad, Jasper, im sorry. I took advantage of your idea and twisted it like a vilian. I can do this. Don't treat me like a child. I love you all forever. _

_-Nesse_

I know I shouldn't have left it off like that, but the note was really all I could give them without tipping them off. They all spent too long discussing this without me anyway, so what else was I supposed to do? I felt the worst diseaving Jake and Jasper. Both of them tried so hard to train me, but they both should have faith in their training. Im good, just as good as my father. Better than my mother, Alice, Esme and Rosalie. Better than Carlisle. Better than Emmett. And I know im better than any of Aro's guard. Slowly, I dialed Jaspers cell phone number. After the first ring, he picked up. "Nesse? Where the hell are you?" He growled into the phone. There was something in his tone I didn't understand, worry maybe. But something different, more than relief. "Im landing in Italy, uncle J." I told him calmly. I heard voices in the backround. "she's on the phone." "Give it to me." "Am I the only one who can control myself?"I heard the phone get tossed between people, finally Jakes voice rang in my ear. "What the hell were you thinking? Are you okay? Where the hell are you?" As much trouble I knew I was in, I couldn't help smile when I heard his voice. I smiled as I pictured his relief when my voice came on the phone. But that was only a useless vision. A useless wish. He was just my best friend is all, and he just wanted to make sure I was fine. "Yes Jake, im okay. Im landing in Italy. Please don't give me this. You _know_ what I was thinking. You of all people understand why I did this. I told _you _that I wanted more freedom, and you went and took it all away!" I growled back at him. People were murmering behind me, but I didn't care. My voice never got lounder than a normal tone, but Jakes sure did. "Because we were protecting you Nesse! What the hell else are we supposed to do? Wait for me before you go and see them. Please, we do not need you getting hurt by the head of murderers themselves." I flinched, but I knew he was right. They killed more people than any other vampire clan, no matter how much they wished to denie it. They had killed more frequently than my father had, more than Jasper did. "Il be okay" I whispered gently, I could sense his worry through the phone, but I had to keep it cool. I had to sound confident. I had to lie. "How do you know that? Wait for me Nesse. Please, im begging you. Wait for me" I couldn't take the pain in his voice anymore, but his idea wouldn't work. Aro just needed my help, and I already said I would give it to him. "No Jake. You know you cant come here. They want you, and they'll take you from us" He screamed and I heard something shatter on the other line. "Nothing is going to take me from you Nesse. Nothing." He growled back at me. My heart skipped at least three beats. It hurts so much when he acts like he's in love with me. Then he goes and breaks everything. I heard another thing shatter, and realization came to me that he was going to hurt himself over this. "Jake Stop! Go have Carlisle check your hand. What the hell are you thinking breaking boulders?" I practically yelled to him, more people looked over. I leaned over the seat. "Idiot friend let my little brother try to break a rock." I told them. They all went back to what they were doing, still listening. "What the hell am _I_ thinking?" Jake shot back. Finally, id had enough. "Put Jasper on the phone. I need to speak with him. Its an emercency." I heard Jakes clothes shred into exsistance as he howled into wolf form. I heard multiple things break after that, guessing they were tree's. "Nesse?" Jasper said into the phone. I know they all heard the conversation between me and Jake, so he was probably wondering what was wrong. "I-I" I stuttered. He's going to be mad. I thought to myself. He's going to kill me. "I closed my shield for a moment…" Everyting went dead silent on the other line. "What." His voice was flat, and it wasn't a question. It was more or less like he was lost for words. "Jasper I cant get my shield back up." I whispered, quietly. Hearing the creak of seats as they leaned in to hear more of my, now quieted, conversation. "Stay at a hotel. Drive out of vulterra. _Now._" Jasper growled. More voices overwhelmed my thoughts again, more thoughts, more desires, more wishful thinking, more _everything. _"Ah" I groaned as I hung up the phone. Il stay at a hotel tonight. I decided through the thoughts in my head. I was holding my head when the attendant came by, concerned, offering me some water. I happily took some, along with six or seven advil. My headache was gone, but the voices stayed.

After various times of hanging up and picking up the phone with Jasper, we finally came to an agreement. If he wasn't at my hotel by the time I woke up, im leaving for vulterra. But if he is there, I stay until my shield is up. But what we didn't account for though, was me learning how to put it up on my own. It was as easy as taking it down had been, I just imagine it there, and it is. I held my breathe as I took it down again, listening to the thoughts in the other room. Then I closed my eyes and pictured a wall going up on the inside of my forehead, thin as air. As if by magic, the voices stopped. Like listening to a song fade, with less contentment. It wasn't the same as when I took it down for my dad, because I can close and open that part of my mind easily. But when I opened a new part, my shield fell. And it was different, not as automatic as it was when I had to put it up to guard my thoughts from my father. Now I have to focus to put it back up, to imagine it and think it through. I looked at my watch to see it was four am. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed. Tears began to pool in my eyes and I couldn't breathe without my breath being ragged. I couldn't do anything but jump on the bed and fall asleep. When I woke, I woke to see Jaspers hand set lightly on top of mine, watching my dreams. I quickly pulled my hand away as realization came to me. He saw my dream about Jake. He gave a small laugh and pulled me into a hug. I gave him one in return. Laughing as he spun me around. "You Nesse, are a genious. A stupid, stupid, retarded genius." He laughed to himself. I laughed as I realized he wanted us both in Vulterra, I turned to see a six foot four, black haired, goofy grinned man standing in the doorway. "Jake!" I screamed as I launched myself at him. He pulled me into a hug and didn't let me go, I was lifted off the ground and spun more times than with Jasper. But I didn't care, Jake was here. Holding me. He kissed my forehead and gave a shaky laugh. "Never ever do that to me again" He whispered, kissing my cheek and holding me. I sighed, content. Why I ever thought I could leave Jakes arms were a wonder to me, but then I realized the reason.  
"You have to go!" I practically shouted at him. Surprise caught his features, covering the relief that I was held so tightly in. I pulled away from his arms to face him. He stood a foot and a half taller than me, and nearly doubled me in size. I looked up at him, suddenly feeling young and stupid.  
"You can't be here. I know Aro's interested you, he'll know you're here. They already know my hotel, and my room. Jake you _have _to go!" I was freaking out now, a cause of the lack of sleep. He pulled me into a gentle hug and cradled me on his lap, but I couldn't calm down.  
"Jasper, can you help me please" I murmered gently, though there was an edge to my voice that I hated. As if by magic, my heart rate was slowed. Everything was clear, and I could finally think rationally.

"Sorry, I haven't actually slept for longer than three hours." I murmered gently into Jake's chest.  
"So now are you going to let me stay?" Jake laughed. My brain almost was sent into hyper drive again, I could see Jasper struggling to control my emotions.  
"No, Jake. You already screwed yourself over. They'll take you Jake. Please, I _know_ they will. I can feel it. Leave. You have too"  
"No!" he practically roared. "Don't you get it? Nesse, im staying. I _need_ to protect you. Its my job"  
"So that's all I am to you is a stupid object to protect? Now its my turn, Jacob. Two days ago, I was totally happy working on our car. Now, im trying to protect you. Don't you get that? Way cant you understand that I have a bad feeling. And Jasper! Why would you bring him here! You know he shouldn't be here, he cant be here"  
"Renesmee!" Emmett yelled as he burst through the doorway, but that certainly didn't stop Jake.  
"Nesse I understand you have a bad feeling, that's why i am here! You made a mistake, and don't go blaming your uncles and father, I forced them to bring me. Your more than a job Nesse. I just cant tell you why yet." Jake shook his head and sighed. But my mind was suddenly brought elsewhere.  
"Where's my Dad?" I looked to Emmett, who shifted his feet and looked uncomfortable. Jasper turned away, now I thought would be a nice time to use my new power. Slowly, I brought down my shield.

_I cant believe he hasn't told her yet! _Emmett's thoughts were quickly shifted, he was the same inside and out.  
_I cant tell her, its not the right time. _Jake was mumbling in his head, still going on about our argument.  
_How will she react when I tell her that Edwards speaking to Aro now?_ Jasper mused.  
This thought was the reason I had brought my shield down in the first place.

"He's _where?_" I screeched. Everyone looked at me, confused. Recognition coursed over Jaspers features, but no sooner I was out the door. Not minding who was following behind me. Jake grabbed my hand and started to come along with me, but I shoved against him.  
"No!" I roared, causing attention in the hotel hallway.  
"Nesse please-" but I wouldn't let him finish. I was faster than my dad, and he couldn't catch me.  
I broke into stride as I pushed him away, ignoring the pain as I saw the hurt in his eyes. Emmett was father behind me than Jasper was, but neither of them were running on adrenaline. I was faster than both by far, Jake was trailing with Emmett, slowly fading out of view. 

I knew where I was supposed to go and what I was supposed to do. Slowly, and almost as if I were doing so by magic, I bent the door frame. The metal was simple to bend in seconds, but it was unbreakable. Even to a vampire.  
I heard Jasper grunt as he tried to open the door. I heard Jake howl and Emmett laugh at the challenge, but all I heard was the sounds of footsteps. It was more welcoming than expected, to say the least. I was expecting gargoyles and dragons hanging on the walls, but no. The receptionist opened a door for me without another word. I stepped into an elevator, she enterered with me. Pressing the button to the floor I apparently needed to go to. Slowly, the doors closed and her welcoming face disappeared. Fading in, an almost comical elevator music came through a speaker somewhere in the elevators. I focused on what I could hear. Jake screaming at the unbreakable door, Jasper trying to break the unbreakable door. Neither trying to bend it. The receptionist clicking away on a computer. Soon enough, a happy laugh and a clap came into hearing range.  
"This is wonderful Edward, wonderful! But the only way I can be free of this misunderstanding is with your daughters impending power"  
I heard an odd grinding noise.  
"I am here because my daughter shall not be. Now, if it will get her out of this task I will do whatever it takes. She is only a child, she doesn't understand."  
Only a child. A little girl. Vunerable, weak little child. But they are wrong, I am more than that.  
Judging by my fathers face, he was taken by surprise.

I stepped out of the elevator and into a dimly lit, white and peach colored room. There was an approximate of ten vampires in the room, seven of guard with Marcus, Caius and Aro. All facing my father, Aro's smile was something unexpected as I stepped into the room.  
"It seems my father has made a mistake" I said to the three men, coming to stand beside my father.  
"I would be glad to assist any way I can-" My father looked toward me. "To take her place in this _simple _task" My father said it as if he had no intention of me walking away from this task, of it being a easy task. He said it like it would kill me to help someone.  
"Now Mr. Aro. It is a pleasure to meet you. Its interesting to meet vampires outside of my family range, im happy to have seen something new for a change" I looked pointedly toward my father, who no doubt understood that this whole situation was an attack for making my judgments for me.  
Aro clapped happily, it was a strange and unwelcoming sound, but he seemed content. "A pleasure to meet me? It is more than a pleasure to meet you, beautiful Renesmee. I have heard much about you from your father"  
He came to shake my hand, and his face went blank. But it stayed that way. I kept my shield high, and my father seemed relieved.  
"Interesting." Aro murmered. "For it seems she has her mothers, and her fathers gift, yes?"  
My father grimaced and nodded. It seems as though Aro heard it in his thoughts that I have received his gift as well.  
"And a gift all of your own" Aro shook his head and laughed shakily, I could sense his next words before he said them.  
"We would love to have you here Renesmee, for you would do wonders. You would be more powerful than any member of our guard, as has been heard in your Fathers thoughts" It was true, my father had told me over and over again that I am stronger than any of the vulturi. I was getting anxious, I wanted to know exactly what my task was.  
"May I ask the full reason you brought me here, Aro? Because it seems as though my father has something to worry about" I painted a smile on my face, and I watched Aro's features crack only so slightly.  
"No! No! No fucking way on this earth is she going near that fricking _monster_. No!" My father roared over and over again. Aro gave a pained smile.  
"Father, calm down. I make my own decisions, and I already made this one. Who is this man?" Out of nowhere Jake, Jasper and Emmett stepped out of the elevator. Jasper looked furious as ever, and Jakes expression matched. Emmett ran to me and lifted me up I laughed as I got spun around for the third time that day.  
"That was some craftsmanship with that door, it took me awhile to break it." Emmett said, flexing his muscles and squishing me. Jake and Jasper rolled there eyes, Jake obviously more uncomfortable than the rest of us.  
"Yeah, Emmett. All of your hard work." I brought down my shield to be surrounded by thoughts, one of them being the receptionist coming and opening the door from the inside. I slowly brought my shield back up and left it at that. Dad stared at me incrediously, and I gave a small smile.  
"Now that was a reunion. I am surprised though, when I didn't see the father daughter one"  
Aro looked at us pointedly, and I walked slowly into my Dads arms.  
"Im sorry, Daddy. I shouldn't have done what I did. I should've waited. I should've told you." I set my hand to his face and gave him me on the plane, the point where I was worried and scared. Showing him, at that time, I thought I made a mistake. He gave me a big hug in return, lifting me as if I was a little girl again.  
"Hey, its okay. Look at me. Its alright. Your okay, and so is everyone else. Were gonna go ho-" But his sentence was stopped as he flinched.  
"Dad?"  
"Aro, can I please speak with you for a moment? Alone." My father said through grinded teeth. I followed his gaze to see Aro looking skeptically at Jake, and I didn't like the look on his face at all.  
"It would certainly be my pleasure, Edward. But first, I would like you to introduce me to our guest."  
He glided over to Jakes side, who tensed and took a few steps back. "Now, may I ask, who might you be?"


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee's POV.

I watched the silk of his robe drag across the floor. I watched, and though he looked so innocent compared to the six foot ten Jake, as he was the deadliest thing on this earth to him. I looked to Jake, who had little fear in his eyes as he looked at me. Even though he was standing in the head of the vampire world.  
"I am more than pleased that you brought the shape shifters, now we can have another visit. A _proper_ visit." Aro's voice was smooth, it was silk. It was ice. And anyone could tell where it was leading.  
Jake looked to my father, who shrugged. I walked over to Jake and gave him a vision of him shaking Aro's hand and being polite. Jake grunted at the image. Aro gave me and Jake an interesting look.  
"If you are wanting to help me, young Renesmee, I am in need of seeing your _images" _he stopped and gave me an apologetic look.  
"That is what you and your father call them, if I am not mistaken. Now perhaps we should start with the one you have just shown the shape shifter?" Before I could do anything Aro shot out his hand and touched Jake's shoulder, we all stood helpless as he watched all of Jakes past. All of everything. Every moment between Jake and me, every touch, every whisper, every secret now belonged to Aro as well. I had never been angrier.  
After three long minutes, Aro broke the connection.  
"Well well well. What have we here?" Aro looked from me and Jake, I stood, silenced and fuming as I held out my hand. Slowly I brought down my shield. Aro looked at my questioningly, and I shook my hand at him again. Aro lightly touched my palm, but that was all it took. His eyes blanked over and he stood reading every thought I have had. Every instinct, every wish, every dream. How much I begged to be normal, how amazed I was to realize I was everything that my family wanted. A child they could watch grow. How much I loved Jake. How I love when me and him are sitting on the couch watching the football game with Emmett. How much I wish the innuendoes that Emmett said had the least bit of truth in them. How much I wish that Jake loved me back. And how I felt empty whenever I realized that he never would. Finally, I gave him my last thought. _I love him. Please, don't take him from me. _  
A pleased look crossed over Aro's features. Jasper and Emmett went through their turns of getting their thoughts picked through, but Aro never kept his gaze from wandering back to me. In silence, I stood with Jakes arm wrapped around my waist, and with my father's hand in mine.  
I made a mistake coming here.  
"Well, young Renesmee, I can see that you have your family in you." Aro said, but to my surprise, Caius and Felix snorted behind me.  
"Something funny?" I turned and said with nothing less than a sneer. Felix was handsome, with the same facial features as his sister. But the eyes were a complete turnoff. My dad laughed behind me and I quickly shielded my thoughts, looking up at him as he gave me a funny smirk. Jacob was more than uncomfortable. I reached to touch Jakes cheek, and I sent him my memories of him and me. I just gave him everything, I felt so sorry for him. To be stuck here, to be threatened to be taken away from his pack, from his family.  
"I am surprised that Aro doesn't match your remorse for bringing Jacob here, Renesmee. But all he is to you is another tool you will eventually dispose, am I correct?" Jasper spoke up; venom was spewed in the words he spit. Emmett had a devilish gleam in his eyes, as if awaiting this moment for sixteen years. He stretched, cracked his back, and bent into a crouch. I looked to where he was looking, and saw the one named Demitri in a crouch in front of him. We outnumbered them, and slowly my mind began to process what was happening. Was this not meant to be civil? Was this not meant to be a discussion?  
"Stop" I told them both sternly. Jasper shot me an angry look and Demitri laughed me off, but they both were being absolutely ridiculous.  
"I am serious. Stop. This was meant to be my choice, that's why I flew across everything to come here. It was supposed to be civilized. Now, if someone as old as you two cant calm your damn minds for a second, then my choice will be voted against this." I looked back and forth from both of them. I walked to Jasper, and gave him a look that said I had a plan. He nodded and bent out of his crouch.  
"Don't even think about it" My father was looking at Felix. Who shot me a funny smirk and winked. Jake growled, but I walked to Felix. I opened my thoughts when my father was about to follow, but chuckled when he saw what I was about to do. I stood in front of him, and set my hand on his cheek. He went to wrap his arm around me but instead I tap his cheek twice with my palm.  
"Calm your hormones" I said with a wink. I walked back into Jakes arm. After that, Felix gave me a gracious bow and I gave him one in return. Aro clapped his hands and laughed merrily, bringing us all back to reality.  
"Now why am I _really_ here in the first place, Aro? What happened that you and your family got to the point where you needed my help?" I asked him steadily, holding his eyes.  
"Its not as big a worry as your father has made it seem. Thank you for the terminology young Renesmee, but I think you are using the term a little loosely when you say _family_" He held my gaze as I held his.  
"Do you not care about these men, as though they were your true brothers?" I shot a little fierceness in my eyes, and his retorted to match.  
"I have for a very long time, longer than you could imagine." He said boldly.  
"Then you are a stronger _family_ than you thought you are, Aro. Apparently stronger than even I could imagine." I gave him smile, and he gave me the smallest, tiniest, heartfelt smile in the world. As soon as it left his face I knew that we had to get talking, before everyone gets too comfortable.  
I heard my dad and Jaspers teeth set, I could sense Emmett's smile from where he was standing. My family had moved closer to me, I realized. Jake wrapped his arm tighter around me; to the point where I was almost hiding behind him. I leaned into Jake, making Felix and me continued are little game, he eyed me again. Jake watched the little exchange and held me almost impossibly tighter. I will _never_ listen to Jakes thoughts. I told myself. I am _not _taking away his free will. Never.  
"Where is he?" My father spit. Aro shuffled his feet, as if ashamed.  
"He is somewhere in the castle, Edward. I need you to understand why I need your daughters help. See her gift can-"My father cut him off. "Yes I understand my daughters powers Aro. Yes, we understand the full potential. No. I am not letting her near that monster."  
I cleared my throat.  
"You. Are. Not. Going. Near. Him." My father managed to spit. I shook my head.  
"Explain the use of _monster_ now." I raised my eyebrows at Aro, who looked to Demitri.  
"Perhaps, I should explain, considering I have the most personal matter on this _subject._" Demitri spoke up, I turned with respect. There was something respectable about him.  
"We have all made mistakes, have we not? I know your father has paid his own debt to Draven."  
I looked curiously to my father, who flinched at a memory. Demitri went on.  
"He is a powerful vampire. When he wills for something, he gets it." He looked toward my father again, who looked as if he was about to rip Demitri's head off.  
"Willing and forcing are different things, Demitri. You of all people should know, as you said, we all know _your_ personal matter on this _subject_" Dad spit his words back at him, I flinched into Jakes arms. Emmett and Jasper came and stood protectively.  
"Watch your words boy" Demitri came and stood toe to toe with my father, Jasper flanked my dad, and Emmett stood in front of me.  
"Get back to Draven, brother" Caius said sharply. Still eyeing Jake. I smiled a little at the thought of Caius being afraid of something.  
"He is powerful, I may have misstated my words" He looked toward my father.  
"He has a way of getting what he wants. And he will stop at less than nothing to get it. Aro has a debt to pay, and he needs your help to get it. You are not being asked to lie, young Renesmee. You are being asked to speak what you have seen, you're a witness that cannot fail" he stepped around Emmett to stand in front of me. He held his hand out, but I looked at it until it dropped. I looked straight into his eyes and stood tall, dropping Jakes arm.  
"What debt does Aro need to pay?" I saw Aro flinched. And that was all it took for my father to break.  
"NO!" He roared. He grabbed me and burst toward the door. No one followed, and I fearfully thought about what the debt could be. Jasper and Emmett flanked either side of us; Jake burst into wolf form and followed shortly behind.  
"I'm sorry" I heard Aro's voice whisper before we burst into the shadows of the city. I was raced to my hotel room; all three men started screaming at each other. When they cooled their heads, I was told to pack while he explained what was happening to my Uncles, he would explain to me later. Jake helped me pack, when I realized it was a lost cause I sat down where I was, rested my head against the wall, and started to think.  
What could he want from me? All he needed was a vision, was it not?  
_You're a witness that cannot fail _Demitri's voice rang in my head.  
Slowly, as Jakes arm wrapped around me I dropped my shield, listening to my father's thoughts. His words were too muted to hear, but his thoughts were screaming at me.

_He needs a warrior. He needs someone who can fight someone with the power of the Cullen's. Someone who can be manipulated. He needs a vampire that is unusual.  
He needs my daughter.  
Draven is trying to take my daughter away from me.  
Does he know of her yet? Damn, I should've read Aro's thoughts before I left.  
NO. He is not taking her. She is not helping them. _

Jaspers thoughts were more organized at this point.

_He wants Nesse?  
How, why?  
Damn it, Edward explain better!  
We'll get on a plane tonight, or even sooner. If we can just get her out of here, then maybe we can talk to Carlisle about this.  
Esme and him are on Isle Esme with Alice and Rosalie, so of course they aren't calling us. They needed things from the cottage, so they all went on a mini vacation. Damn it Alice can't see us either!_

Emmett's thoughts

_She doesn't have a choice.  
If she doesn't help them, the leader of Vulterra will die. And then we all die._

I sat in shock. Jake shook me, but I couldn't see. He touched my cheek, and without control he saw what I just heard in the others thoughts. He shook so violently, but I couldn't do anything. I could do nothing. He needed _me. _Or else Emmett's right. But why is he so powerful? Can he really take down all five leaders of Vulturi? Is he really a defense against Jane? Against Demitri? Felix? Can he really kill all of them?  
Can he really take down the Cullen's?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Renesmee, do you understand? We have to leave now." My father had just explained to me the situation. But I already knew. And Emmett is right.  
I looked toward Emmett, who had his fists clenched and his jaw locked. For once, the fight in him seemed to be gone. He seemed helpless.  
"I heard your thoughts" I whispered toward him.  
He looked up, a little bit of hope in his eyes. A smile crept across his face, he had a plan. I heard my Dads teeth click into place as his jaw locked. He scanned through Emmett's thoughts. And suddenly he jumped up.  
"We are not putting her at risk like that!" He yelled across the room. I heard a cart in the hallway stop.  
"It's our only option! When he kills Aro, we all die Edward. She won't die, I have a plan, here me out!"  
"NO!" He roared back, smashing his hand so hard into the bed that the bed frame snapped. Whatever. We'll pay for it.  
"STOP!" Jake screamed. We all jumped and turned around, none of us paying him that much attention.  
"Jake?" I stepped toward him; he had his hands on his ears. He fell to his knees.  
"Get out of my head!" Jake screamed. I looked toward Dad, who had a horrified look on his face. I scanned Jasper ad Emmett's faces as well. I was about to ask what was wrong when my father answered my question perfectly.  
"He's here." He whispered. Still as his heart. No one moved.  
"And he's already looking for his next debt" Emmett finished.  
Jake screamed in pain and collapsed. My family around me all dropped to their knees. I was about to read my father's thoughts, but he gasped.  
"Don't let down your guard. Keep the shield up!" I pushed my shield out, allowing minimal protection to me and letting my family relax under the pressure. They all slowly got to their feet, but Jake was still unconscious.  
"Jake" I whispered. Dropping to my knees next to him, I felt his steady pulse. He moaned and slowly sat up. I ran to the fridge and grabbed him some water. Emmett threw Jake over his shoulder and set him on the bed, while I handed him the glass. Dad stood by the door, Emmett and Jasper by the windows. I crouched in front of the bed; I let a low growl slip through my teeth.  
_  
Well well well, what have we here?_

I dropped to my knees.  
"Put the shield up!" Someone yelled. I had to keep it around them though; I had to keep it around my family.

_Mind reader, shield, and shower. It seems as though you are one of a kind, am I not right?_

I found the power to stand up. I felt heat and coolness all up my arms. I felt hands. But I couldn't see. Why were the hands pushing me down?

_But they don't care about that. Because there all lying to you. When they hand you over to me, you will be forgotten. You were just created out of convenience. to be a tool in fight._

"See Renesmee? He knows nothing about our family. Think of Carlisle. Think of Esme. Think of your mother, think of me." That was my dad's voice. And he was right.  
I threw my shield full circle around me and my family. I threw it out, I left nothing unprotected. They were all circled around me, asking me questions when the voice left. As if nothing happened.  
My mind was exhausted though; it felt as if I couldn't keep my eyes open. I fell into warm arms before the ground connected with my face.  
I smiled as I woke up. I was in Jakes arms, his musky scent was so familiar, I could've picked it out anywhere. His arms were warm and tense as I was cradled to his chest. I caught a few more familiar scents. Dad, Emmett and Jasper. They were too close to me, why were they so close to me.  
Memory came crashing down. I didn't open my eyes; I could sense where they were. I spun once, giving Jake the surprise to drop me and me the momentum to spring to my feet.  
"Where did he go?" I heard myself saying. And we were all running.  
It was a chase, a planned out chase. But more or less, it was a big game of hide and seek.  
He ran, and we followed. We were being led right into his trap, but that was the plan. He wanted just me, but if we can get all of us in his trap, we will get out of it, and we'll win. More or less. I was never left unprotected, and they were never out of range of my shield.  
A race now, who can get to the next step first, who cannot be seen.  
"Airport" my father whispered under his breath. It wasn't where he was, but it was where we were going. We needed Carlisle. Now.  
As soon as we were there, Dad started talking to the lady at the counter for the tickets. Once we were in the air, we were safe. His power couldn't travel that far. But what could I know right, I messed everything up.

Jacobs POV

I heard the vampire's voice in my head, where I have only heard my brothers and sisters. I got beat by a vampire, by a leech that wasn't family. And all I could think about was the tear sliding down Nesses cheek.  
"For god's sake. Are you going to comfort her, or just stare at her?" Jasper whispered toward me. He looked pained, no doubt feeling her pain and all our worry. I nodded at him; he gave me an appreciated glance and went to help Edward. I quickly closed the distance between me and Nesse, pulling her in my arms. She's always fit there, she always will fit there, a voice in my head growled back.  
Her chest shook and her lip quivered as I sat her on my lap and stroked her hair. Just like she was a little girl again, just like she was my little Nesse again. She will be mine one day; I just have to make it the right one. She has to be ready.  
"It's all my fault." She whispered into my ear, her voice breaking.  
It had the most despair I've ever heard in a voice, ever. Every ragged breath hurt something in my gut, because my stomach seemed to be dying as she dried her tears into my shirt, ducking her head onto my shoulder.  
"Were all safe Nesse, that's all that matters." You're in my arms, your breathing. That's all that I need. Edward finally came back, holding the boarding passes. Holding, what seemed to be, one hundred boarding passes.  
"Dad. We really didn't need _all_ of first class" Nesse talked into my shoulder. The smile in her voice brought us all a little bit of relief. That's our girl.  
"Actually, pretty Nesse, it looks like he bought most of coach too" I whispered into her ear. She laughed into my shoulder and leaned into my neck. Emmett and Jasper made hand signals, trying to tell me to tell her already, but I pretended I didn't understand. I'll laugh about that one later, when she's safe and home.  
"Our flights in two hours, we trailed him well enough that he's going the other direction, Alice checked. Were getting on the plane safe and sound. Don't worry Nesse, everything's fine" He pulled her off my lap and into her arms. People were stopping and staring at her, no doubt at how beautiful she was. But let them stare, hell, I'm staring too. She jumped down and gave Jasper and Emmett both a hug, whispering quick apologies in their ears, for what I didn't know, but I didn't dwell on it. I was getting her the hell home.  
"Dammitt" Edward suddenly said under his breath. We all looked at him, worried looks on our faces. He just shook his head and gave a small strained laugh.  
"Have you guys eaten anything?" He asked us, we both shook our heads. No wonder I was so uncomfortable, I'm starving.  
"And the problem is?" Nesse trailed off, her face went blank with concentration, and then she laughed.  
"What?" Me, Jasper and Emmett all said at the same time, relief coloring our tone. All's according to plan, were still getting on that plane safe and sound.  
"I promised Bella I would feed them, before we got home. Come on, I think I saw an Italian restaurant somewhere around here." We all laughed at his expression.  
"Someone's in trouble" Emmett laughed at him. Me and Nesse when off to find a better restaurant than the one Emmett wanted to fool around in.  
After we ordered, we started being Nesse and me again. We were laughing, eating soup and pointing out funny looking strangers when her expression caught, her face went blank, and she shot her hand out to touch my cheek.  
_Aro, Caius, Felix, Demitri, Jane._  
Their faces shot through my head, the sensation of her images were always amazing. But this one had a scared background to it, this one had startled her.  
She dropped her sweet smelling soup on the table and walked as fast as she could, without bringing attention, to Emmett. She whispered in his ear, touched his arm as his face went blank. I looked over and walked to her Father and Jasper. Confrontation wouldn't win us anything in this situation. We had to let them come to us.  
We both walked into a store, while Emmett and Jasper took a spot at a table, pretending to laugh about something unimportant. Edward was having a conversation with an older man, pretending to be intent. Nesse suddenly changed directions, I gave her a questioning look, but she just pointed to a rack of expensive Italian sunglasses. The rack had diamond and gold filled lettering of names that were demonstratably carved into the side.  
One word. _Alice.  
_We were spread apart to waste time. The Vulturi couldn't gather all of us at once, not without drawing attention. So while we paid for Alice's new glasses, we waited. And waited. And waited. Half an hour passed, our boarding passes rang, and we hadn't seen them. We walked over to Emmett and Jasper, and flipped them both a brand new pair of sunglasses. They gave me a questioning look, and I held my hands up in defense. Nesse raised her hand just over her shoulder, guilty. Sporting our new, Italian, three thousand dollar sunglasses, we went to board the plane.

I was close with the guess that Edward had bought out most of coach. But I was wrong; he bought out _all_ of coach. And all of first class. Edward bought out the whole damn plane. And it wasn't a regular coach plane either, it was a nice plane. Every seat was leather, brand new mini TV's that covered all of the back headrests, and only ten seats in first class, the rest were expensive regular seats. Reaching my seat, I snorted. Edward chucked me the boarding pass with the lowest roof. Nesse laughed from in front of me, revealing her hands reached up in the air, still not being able to touch the ceiling.  
Screw it; I am not sitting back here.  
I strided to the front of the plane and looked down at my girl. She flipped her hair back, threw her dark sunglasses over her face, and looked out the window. I rolled my eyes and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned toward me, lifted her eyebrows before looking me up and down. Finally, with her eyebrows still raised, in the best Rosalie impression I've ever seen, she said.  
"You rang?"  
All of us erupted in laughter. She clicked her tongue twice, continuing the act and grabbed a magazine. She flipped her glasses down from the top of her head so they gently landed on the top of her nose.  
"Excuse me ma'am. But we seem to have a problem. That is my seat." I landed in the seat behind her and started kicking the back of her chair.  
"Sir, this is clearly my seat. Now, stop acting like a dog, and leave me alone" She clicked her tongue twice more and landed back in her seat, flipping back through her magazine.  
A growl slipped through my throat.

Nesses POV.

"I said this is my seat sir, now stop acting like a child and leave me alone" Continuing my little game with Jake.  
Another growl slipped through his throat. This one wasn't as playful. I took off the sunglasses to check out what his tone was for, when I saw. Aro stood beside my seat; a look of humor lightly traced his face.  
"No, I do believe this is _my _seat, young Renesmee." Jake stood toe to toe with him, pushing him back from my chair. I raced at vampire speed, and stood between them. My hands on Jakes chest, for some reason I lost all power and crumpled into him. He caught me, and wrapped his arm around me as I hugged his chest, Aro backed off.  
"Aro. No." My father's teeth clenched. I watched as four more vampires in cloaks claimed seats on the plane, smug smiles on all of their faces. I was about to jump in, when Jasper beat me to the punch.  
"Did you lead him here?" he asked calmly. Setting a hand on my father's back, I watched before my eyes as he calmed down as well.  
"Of course not" Demitri answered for Aro. "Did you honestly think we were that stupid as to-"  
"I never implied you were stupid" Jasper cut him off. "I asked a simple question, and I'm asking a few more. It seems we have a right to, due to the fact that you high jacked our plane seats"  
Aro nodded for him to proceed. And Jasper went on, keeping the calming vibe.  
"What lead you to stoop this low? To flee your own country?" I could here too much pleasure in Jaspers voice now, he was a little too happy.  
"I need help" Was all Aro said. It was a whisper. And it sounded more like it had been carried by the wind for days before it actually reached us.  
"Will you follow our hunting styles, while you are on our land?" Emmett stood, flanking Jaspers side. My father straightened up, flanking the other.  
Aro sighed a long sigh before he answered the question.  
"Yes." I raised my eyebrows and flipped down my sunglasses. Causing everyone on the plane to giggle.  
"Then we are to discuss strategy, now that we have time for it. Nesse, get some sleep. Jake, watch her."  
I rolled my eyes, but liking the idea of falling asleep in jakes lap. The seats were very wide, so we flipped up the arm rest between the two and I stretched out, using Jakes lap as a pillow. He kissed my forehead and reclined his seat back, getting some sleep himself. He grabbed my hand, right before I fell asleep and rested his other hand in my hair. Some things never change.


End file.
